me and my PRINCE charming
by woonlips
Summary: Lee Donghae adalah cowok yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai The Most Wanted Male di sekolahku. Lalu, suatu hari, keajaiban terjadi. Aku, Lee Hyukjae, berhasil pacaran dengannya! Tapi dia sama sekali tidak romantis. Dia tidak pernah mau duduk berduaan denganku. Karenanya, kabar kalau aku pacaran dengannya dianggap akal-akalanku belaka. Story by ORIZUKA with HAEHYUK pair. GS!
1. Chapter 1

Title : me and my PRINCE charming

Pairing : Lee DongHae & Lee HyukJae [HaeHyuk]

Disclaimer : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. Story by **ORIZUKA.** Saya cuma mengganti tokoh dan latar tempat. Semuanya selain itu sama. Terimakasih.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah cowok yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai _The Most Wanted Male_ di sekolahku. Selain super imut, dia juga kren, jago main basket, populer; pokoknya segalanya yang membuatnya berhak atas titel itu. Lalu, suatu hari, keajaiban terjadi. Aku, Lee Hyukjae, berhasil menjadi pacaran dengannya!

 **My Prince Charming**

"Hari ini mendung banget, ya?"

Sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara soal cuaca di saat penting dan jarang terjadi seperti ini.

Aku menatap kesal ke arah Donghae _oppa_ , pacarku, atau yah, setidaknya dulu kupikir begitu. Saat ini, kami sedang ada di beranda rumahku, hanya berduaan. Tanpa Hangeng _oppa_ , kakakku, yang juga sahabat dekat Donghae _oppa_ , dan juga merupakan tujuan utama Donghae _oppa_ datang ke sini. Bisa dibilang, Donghae _oppa_ hampir tak pernah datang untukku. Yah, oke, dia _tidak pernah_ datang untukku. Sekarang, Hangeng _oppa_ sedang pergi entah ke mana, tapi aku cukup yakin dia sedang asyik membantu tetangga baru di belakang rumah. Kata satpam depan rumahku, keluarga itu punya anak gadis yang superseksi. Tidak heran Hangeng _oppa_ buru-buru melesat keluar rumah ketika sebuah truk berukuran sebesar rumahku lewat.

Jadi di sinilah Donghae _oppa_ , orang yang begitu saja terlupakan oleh Hangeng _oppa_. Mereka punya janji main PS2 sore ini. Aku –dengan seperatusribu menyesal, sisanya senang bukan main- mengatakan kepadanya kalau Hangeng _oppa_ tidak ada di rumah. Donghae _oppa_ cuma mendesa, lalu duduk di kursi. Duduk di kursi, bukan pulang! Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba terasa asing ketika aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Aku sadar aku tidak pernah duduk di sebelahnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Karenanya, aku gerogi berat.

Tapi begitu mendengar komentarnya soal cuaca tadi, aku langsung berubah kesal. Aku tidak menjawabnya sebagai tanda kalau aku marah. Tapi Donghae _oppa_ tidak merasakannya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan apa pun kalau soal aku.

"Kayaknya bakalan ujan gede, nih," gumam Donghae _oppa_ , masih menatap langit.

Si-a-pa-yang-pe-du-li-ka-lau-ba-kal-tu-run-hu-jan? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku di sini menunggumu untuk bicara sesuatuyang lebih romantis, seperti 'gimana kabar lo?' atau apalah? Ya Tuhan, sampai pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu saja tidak pernah keluar dari mulut cowokku ini. Dan aku menganggapnya romantis. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk?

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit gigi?" Donghae _oppa_ ternyata menangkap ekspresi masam di wajahku.

Walaupun salah mengartikannya dengan sakit gigi, aku tetap senang. Dia tak pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya. Ini tandanya ada peningkatan dalam hubunganku dengan Donghae _oppa_. Walaupun hanya seperti itu, tetap ada peningkatan. Ya… begitulah.

Aku memang cewek paling menyedihkan sedunia.

"Nggak. Ng… kamu mau minum?" Aku menawarkannya minum karena sepertinya dia haus berat.

Donghae _oppa_ menghela napas, tampak lega. "Aku kira aku bakal mati dehidrasi di sini."

Aku tersenyum untuk membalas cengirannya yang jail, lalu masuk untuk mengambil minum. Setelah sampai batas aman –Donghae _oppa_ tak bisa melihatku lagi- aku melangkah sambil menari-nari.

Kenapa sih dia selalu kelihatan _cute_? Kenapa dia selalu bisa membuatku melupakan semua kesalahannya dengan satu senyuman?

Tunggu, aku bisa menjawabnya. Jawabannya, karena Donghae _oppa_ -ku adalah pemilik senyuman terindah di seluruh jagat raya. Tak ada yang bisa menolak auranya, bahkan si penggila-rok-mini yang kecentilan, Jessica, sekalipun.

Oh ya, soal cewek yang satu ini. Selama dua bulan terakhir, dia habis-habisan mencoba untuk mencederaiku, setelah tahu aku sudah jadian dengan cowok kelas tiga yang menang pada _polling_ 'The SMU 1's most wanted male' di mading sekolah. Aku tak henti-hentinya menatap foto Donghae _oppa_ yang terpampang di otmail tersebut setiap akan memasuki kelas. Dia tampak luar biasa mengagumkan dengan rambut hitam basah yang menutupi sebagian dahinya dan kaus basket kebanggaannya. Aku tak pernah bosan menatap foto itu walaupun hampir setiap siang dan malam bertemu dengannya di rumah. Kurasa aku wajib berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah memotret Donghae _oppa_ dengan _angle_ yang tepat. Difoto _candid_ seperti itu membuat Donghae _oppa_ terlihat nyaris lebih imut dari yang asli.

Dengan dua kaleng Pocari, aku melangkah ringan ke beranda. Sebelum menampakkan diri, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ini selalu kulakukan supaya lebih rileks.

"Ini…" Aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku ketika mendapati Hangeng _oppa_ sudah duduk di tempat dudukku. Aku akan membunuhnya! _Well_ , mungkin nanti malam saja. Aku tidak ingin dilihat Donghae _oppa_ berlumuran darah Hangeng _oppa_. Dia pasti tak mau berurusan dengan pembunuh.

"Wah, kamu pengertian ya!" seru Hangeng _oppa_ begitu aku muncul.

Hangeng _oppa_ jelas tak mengerti arti dari pengertian itu sendiri. Aku pasang tampang termasam yang kupunya, tapi Hangeng _oppa_ tak menyadarinya dan malah menyambar dua kaleng Pocari yang kupegang. Salah satunya dilempar kepada Donghae _oppa_ yang segera menangkapnya dengan sigap. Aku nyaris bertepuk tangan. Satunya lagi dibukanya dengan kejam tepat dihadapanku, lalu isinya diteguk banyak-banyak. Awas saja kau nanti malam.

"Hae, aku gak boong!" seru Hangeng _oppa_ tiba-tiba.

Ternyata sudah ada percakapan selama aku emngambil Pocari –yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dan Donghae _oppa_.

"Seksi banget! Pake _hot pants_ lagi! Aku sampe ngejatohin lukisan kesayangan nyokapnya!"

Donghae _oppa_ tidak menyanggupi –syukurlah- dan hanya menenggak minumannya.

Saat kupikir dia tidak tertarik dengan obrolan itu, dia berkata, "Terus?"

Aku harap dia melakukannya hanya untuk menghargai Hangeng _oppa_. Demi Tuhan, aku berharap Donghae _oppa_ tidak akan tertarik pada cewek berdada besar atau berbetis kecil atau berperut rata atau apalah yang jelas bukan ciri-ciriku. Kali ini aku akan mengorbankan segalanya asal yang kuharapkan benar.

"Terus? Terus aku kenalan sama dia! Apa lagi?" sahut Hangeng _oppa_ histeris. Dia selalu histeris kalau melihat cewek cantik. "Oh ya," sambung Hangeng _oppa_ misterius, "Kalian tahu gak apa bagian terbaiknya?"

Aku dan Donghae _oppa_ tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawabnya, tapi Hangeng _oppa_ tampak tak peduli. Dia terus saja menyerocos.

"Dia bakal satu sekolah sama kita! Dia sekelas sama kamu, Hyuk!"

Aku-tidak-bisa-biasa-saja. Aku khawati! Dia akan sekelas denganku. Dia! Si tetangga baru yang super seksi! Ini berarti nilai tubuhku yang telah divonis tiga koma lima oleh anak-anak cowok di kelasku akan menurun drastis! Ya, ampun, belum cukup menghinakah angka tiga koma lima untuk seorang perempuan? Aku yakin mulai besok, nilai tubuhku akan jadi dua koma lima. Dua jika yang menilai si cowok sok keren Sehun. Aku tak pernah suka padanya. Dia tak ada sekuku-kukunya di bandingkan Donghae _oppa_. Yah, mungkin ada sekukunya, atau beberapa kukunya lah. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan suka pada cowok yang cuma bagus di luar saja.

"Terus kenapa?" sahutku, seolah tak peduli.

"Eh, Hyukjae lemot, kalo dia sekelas sama kamu, berarti _oppa_ ada akses! Kamu bisa jadi penghubung cinta _oppa_ sama dia!"

"Apa _oppa_ bilang? Penghubung apa?" seruku sengit. Yang benar saja!

"Kamu ngerti bahasa Korea, kan? _Oppa_ mau kamu jadi penghubung cinta _oppa_ sama Sooyoung!"

"Nggak mau!" Aku agak emosi saat ini. Apa-apaan sih Hangeng _oppa_ , memangnya aku Aphrodite?

"Ah, kamu emang adik yang payah. Percuma _oppa_ punya adik," kata Hangeng _oppa_ , lalu mendesah kecewa.

"Biarin," balasku. Tanpa pamit kepada Donghae _oppa_ , aku berderap masuk ke rumah. Bisa-bisa, aku meledak kalau terus-terusan membahas sesuatu yang aku dan Hangeng _oppa_ tak pernah bisa sepakati. Dan kalau aku sudah meledak, aku akan terlihat sangat jelek. Aku tak mau terlihat jelek oleh Donghae _oppa_.

Meskipun aku yakin dia sama sekali tak peduli.

 **My Prince Charming**

Hangeng _oppa_ dan Donghae _oppa_ sudah naik ke kamar Hangeng _oppa_ yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamarku. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima jam nonstop kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kotak hitam berisi ratusan kabel yang kuanggap sebagai alat pembodohan itu. Hangeng _oppa_ menyebutnya kotak ajaib. Yah, si Play Station 2 itu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa bedanya dengan yang pertama, selain bentuknya yang menipis dan warnanya yang menggelap. Mungkin lebih canggih atau apalah. Aku lebih senang menjelajahi dunia maya daripada berteriak-teriak kepada Tvseperti yang sering kali Hangeng _oppa_ dan Donghae _oppa_ lakukan. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk _online_. Sudah lama aku tidak mengecek kotak masuk _e-mail-_ ku.

Ada. Dari Heechul, sahabat dekatku. Aku tak mengerti, apa lagi yang ingin dia otmail di _e-mail_ mengingat kami sudah bertemu di sekolah setiap hari. Tapi selalu saja ada pembicaraan setiap kami bertemu, entah penting ataupun tidak.

 _ **From:**_ _ **deadsexxy**_

 _ **Subject: damn good news**_

 _ **Hoi, Hyuk! Gue denger ada kabar terbaru nih! Soal si cewek centil Jessica! Denger-denger dia bakaln pindah sekolah ke Amerika! Akhirnya! Hidup kita tenang juga!**_

 _ **Oya, gimana Donghae**_ **oppa** _ **? Masih cuek? Gue saranin sih. Lo harus lebih agresif sama dia. Supaya dia tahu kalo lo butuh perhatian. Kalo gue sih, nggak akan gue sia-siain cowok**_ **cute** _ **kayak dia.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa, sampein salam gue buat Hangeng**_ **oppa** _ **. Salam muaannnieess gitu. Bubbye!**_

Ha! Jelas besok Heechul akan kecewa begitu tahu kalau Sooyoung masuk kelas kami. Dan entah bagaimana reaksi selanjutnya kalau tahu Hangeng _oppa_ naksir cewek itu.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada kabar lebih menyenangkan! Jessica pindah ke Amerika! Kenapa tidak ke Kutub Utara saja sih? Atau ke Mars?

Ah, sudahlah. Ke Amerika saja sudah cukup membuatku lega. Intinya aku tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengannya di gerbang setiap aku akan masuk dan pulang sekolah.

Aku pun membalas _e-mail_ Heechul.

 _ **To: deadsexxy**_

 _ **Subject: Yeah!**_

 _ **Chul, dengan berat hati gue kasih tahu sama lo, kalo Hangeng**_ **oppa** _ **udah punya gebetan. Namanya Sooyoung, tetangga baru gue. Superseksi dan calon temen sekelas kita. Selamat sedih**_

 _ **Oh ya, gue seneng banget akhirnya kita bebas dari rezim Jessica! Gue gak bakal dicegat lagi! Yippiiiii!:)**_

 _ **Chul, jangan lupa PR kimia. Gue nggak mau makan sendirian lagi gara-gara lo kena setrap. Bye.**_

Aku mengirimnya. Sebenarnya, aku mau membuat kejutan soal si Sooyoung ini. Tapi aku ingin menguatkan mental Heechul terlebih dahulu. Bisa repot kalau besok dia tiba-tiba pingsan melihat Hangeng _oppa_ mengejar-ngejar Sooyoung.

Baru beberapa detik aku menekan tombol _enter_ , Heechul sudah membalas e-mail-ku. Ya ampun, dia masih _online_. Tahu begini kenapa tidak _chatting_ saja sih?

 _ **From:**_ _ **deadsexxy**_

 _ **Subject: How dare you!**_

 _ **BISA-BISANYA LO NYURUH GUE NGERJAIN PR KIMIA SETELAH LO NGASIH TAHU GUE KALAU KAKAK LO NGEGEBET CEWEK BERNAMA SOOYOUNG TETANGGA BARU LO YANG SUPERSEKSI BUKA GUE YANG ULTRA SEKSI!**_

 _ **BESOK GUE GAK MASUK!**_

Aku bengong menatap e-mail Heechul, tapi kemudian sedapat mungkin bersimpati. Yah, mungkin aku agak keterlaluan tapi aku tak peduli. Sekarang mataku sudah tertancap pada sebuah email lain yang masuk ke kotak suratku.

 _ **From:**_ _ **secretadmire**_

 _ **Subject: a poem for a princess**_

 _ **Looking at you**_

 _ **Make me feel warm and safe…**_

 _ **Staring at you,**_

 _ **Feels like it's the first time**_

 _ **I knew how to breath…**_

 _ **-AC**_

Siapa ini? Aku punya pengagum rahasia? Tapi siapa?

Namanya secret. Tapi siapa yang menamai dirinya sendiri secret?

Aku membaca tulisan itu sebelas kali lagi. Romantis banget…. Andai saja Donghae _oppa_ yang mengirimnya untukku.

Tunggu dulu. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu Donghae _oppa_?

Aku tahu Donghae _oppa_ tak mungkin bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini padaku. Tapi belum tentu dia tidak bisa menulis. Ya Tuhan, aku akan memberikan apa pun bila benar Donghae _oppa_ adalah pengagum rahasia-ku.

 **My Prince Charming**

Sudah pukul tujuh. Aku segera turun untuk makan malam. Perutku pun sudah lapar sekali. Ternyata semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, termasuk pacarku.

"Hyuk, ayo makan," kata Appa sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piringku. Aku segera duduk di sampingnya dan mulai makan.

Appa adalah ayah yang paling manis di seluruh dunia. Dia pernah memberiku sebuah Alexandre Christie di ulang tahunku yang ke-14. Anak perempuan mana yang sudah mendapat Alexandre Christie di usianya yang baru menginjak empat belas tahun?

"Kamu juga, Hae. Makan yang banyak. Oya, tadi belajar apa?" Tanya Appa polos.

Nasi yang baru saja kukunyah hampir saja menyembur keluar. Hangeng _oppa_ sengaja menyenggol gelas sehingga airnya membasahi seluruh meja makan. Appa segera menasehatinya.

Aku yakin Hangeng _oppa_ sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghindari pertanyaan Appa selanjutnya. Apanya yang belajar? Belajar memasukkan bola ke gawang digital?

Keributan itu terjadi sekitar sepuluh detik, kemudian Appa lupa sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya. Dia sekarang sudah mengobrol dengan Eomma-ibu tiriku, karena Mommy sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Oh ya, Hangeng _oppa_ adalah saudara tiriku. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggap bagian 'tiri'-nya. _Well,_ mungkin pernah beberapa kali saat dia mengacau di kamarku.

Aku makan sambil menatap Donghae _oppa_. Hal itu telah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap malam. Donghae _oppa_ memang makan malam di sini hampir setiap malam karena kebiasaannya main PS2 yang rutin dengan Hangeng _oppa_ , yang disangka Appa sebagai kegiatan belajar bersama. Kurasa aku wajib berterima kasih kepada Hangeng _oppa_. Karena dia dan PS2-nya, aku bisa melihat Donghae _oppa_ setiap hari. Jadi, aku tak pernah berniat mengadukan ini.

Donghae _oppa_ terlihat imut jika sedang makan. Oke, dia imut saat melakukan apa pun. Poninya yang panjang dan ikal menutupi matanya saat dia menunduk. Aku jadi ingin bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan sesuatu yang sesempurna dia.

Tiba-tiba, Donghae _oppa_ menggerakkan kepala untuk menyibak rambut yang menutupi matanya. Oh Tuhan, kurasa aku akan pingsan. Donghae _oppa_ sadar kalau aku sedang mengawasinya dengan wajah pucat. Dia tersenyum miring seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali aku kedapatan menatapnya. Aku tak membalas karena tubuhku tak punya tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk sekadar menggerakkan otot bibirku. Aku-sangat-lemas.

Setiap hari aku merasakan ini, setiap aku melihatnya makan tepat di hadapanku. Aku akan memerhatikannya dan dia akan melayangkan senyuman yang dahsyat, yang dapat melumpuhkan ribuan syarafku dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.'

Aku coba menyelesaikan makan malamku tanpa suara, sambil memikirkan tentang pengagum rahasiaku. Apa benar itu Donghae _oppa_? Tapi, tampaknya Donghae _oppa_ bersikap biasa saja. Yang kumaksud biasa di sini adalah, tidak bicara kecuali ditanya. Yah, dia bicara sih. Tapi tak pernah menyangkut hubunganku dengannya. Paling-paling hanya tentang cuaca atau sekadar bertanya sekarang pukul berapa. Tapi mungkin saja dia pengagum rahasiaku. Mungkin, karena dia tidak berani bicara langsung, dia mengirim e-mail itu.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, lalu menyap nasi banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutku. Nafsu makanku kembali secara mendadak.

"Kamu udah gila, ya? Cengar-cengir sendiri," celetuk Hangeng _oppa_ heran.

Appa dan Eomma segera menghentikan obrolannya, lalu segera menatapku.

Aku segera menutup mulutku. Pasti aku tampak bodoh dengan nasi di dalam mulutku dan bibir yang tertarik ke atas, walaupun aku juga tidak peduli kalau yang meenganggap bodoh itu keluargaku.

Tapi…. Donghae _oppa_ di depanku. Donghae! Seharusnya aku tidak bertindak bodoh di depan pacarku.

Ya ampun, aku ini. Memangnya dia peduli?

 **TBC**

Seperti yang sudah tercantum di disclaimer. Cerita ini punya kak **ORIZUKA** dengan judul yang sama dan sub judul yang sama pula. Saya hanya mengganti tokoh dan latar tempat. Selebihnya sama dengan novel yang telah di cetak.

Awalnya sangat ragu buat post cerita ini karena ini bukan cerita aku. Aku bukan mau plagiat atau apa pun itu. Aku sangat suka dengan cerita ini, bahkan sudah aku baca berkali-kali.

Cerita ini bakal aku **lanjut** jika ada yang **menginginkan**. Tapi juga bakal aku **hapus** jika ada **memintanya** atau **berfikiran aku plagiat atau apa**. Jika kalian tidak suka, **tolong bicara baik-baik dengan bahasa yang sopan jika kalian merasa tersinggung** , atau apa pun itu maka akan saya hapus cerita ini.

Ini cerita yang udah di editnya, kemarin ada kata 'omail' '2otmail' dsb, itu kayaknya pengaruh dari kata-kata yang ada di scene Hyukjae bales-balesan e-mail sama Heechul. Maaf gak aku koreksi lagi. Terus ada yang ngasih masukan tentang 'lo-gue', emang sih awalnya gak enak juga pake 'lo-gue' tapi di cerita aslinya udah begitu, dan nanti bakal ada scene (khususnya di part-part akhir) Hyukjae bahas tentang 'lo-gue' sama 'aku-kamu'. Aku sempet bingung di situ, tapi mungkin akan aku ganti momentnya.

Dan sudah saya tetapkan kalau penggunaan kata 'lo-gue' akan digunakan khusus untuk Heechul saat dia marah-marah, hihi. Makasih yang udah mau baca di cerita sebelumnya.

Cerita ini aku tulis di sini karena aku pengen kalian juga ikut baca. Jika kalian mau kalian bisa membeli novelnya di toko buku kesayangan kalian.

Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : me and my PRINCE charming

Pairing : Lee DongHae & Lee HyukJae [HaeHyuk]

Disclaimer : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. Story by **ORIZUKA**. Saya cuma mengganti tokoh dan latar tempat dan beberapa bagian. Semuanya selain itu sama. Terimakasih.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah cowok yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai _The Most Wanted Male_ di sekolahku. Selain super imut, dia juga keren, jago main basket, populer; pokoknya segalanya yang membuatnya berhak atas titel itu. Lalu, suatu hari, keajaiban terjadi. Aku, Lee Hyukjae, berhasil pacaran dengannya!

 **SPECIAL**

Jessica ternyata tidak pindah. Entah dari mana Heechul mendapat kabar itu, yang jelas dia salah besar. Jessica masih saja mencegatku di gerbang sekolah tadi pagi. Sebal. Memangnya dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain, apa?

Dia bertanya –tepatnya menghardik- apa Donghae _oppa_ masih pacarku. Aku bilang saja kepadanya untuk bertanya sendiri kepada Donghae _oppa_. Jessica tidak akan percaya walaupun aku bersujud dan berkata aku masih pacaran dengan Donghae _oppa_. Jessica segera melengos dan sengaja menabrakku, entah apa maksudnya. Kupikir hanya untuk menunjukkan keangkuhannya.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa selemah ini, sih? Kalau saja aku terlahir sebagai Xena The Warrior Princess, aku pasti bisa membelah dada Jessica dengan cakramku….atau tidak. Pasti Donghae _oppa_ langsung memutuskan aku kalau aku tiba-tiba jauh lebih besar darinya, menunggang kuda, dan menggenggam cakram ke mana-mana.

Saat ini, aku sedang menunggui buku PR kimiaku yang sedang disalin Heechul. Tidak seperti kalimat penutupnya di e-mail semalam, dia datang ke sekolah. Menurutnya, dia bukan cewek pengecut yang takut bersaing. Entahlah. Aku mengiyakan saja supaya cepat.

"Apa aku pindah kelas saja, ya?" Tanya Heechul tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku kimia. Ternyata dia plin-plan juga. Apanya yang 'bukan cewek pengecut'?

"Ngapain pake pindah kelas? Jangan-jangan kamu takut bersaing sama Sooyoung?" sahutku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelasku dan mendapati Sehun sedang bercermin. _Eww!_

"Enak aja! Kamu bilang aku takut sama dia? Aku berani saingan sama dia!" sahut Heechul sengit. Bukunya terlempar sampai ke kepala Sehun. Rambut Sehun yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa oleh Gatsby Wax seketika kempis. Dia mengumpat, lalu meraih buku itu. _Oh….. my…. God…_ Itu kan bukuku.

Sehun segera berjalan ke arahku, tampak berang.

Tiga, dua, satu….

"Eh, teri! Ngapain nyambit-nyambit gue pake buku, hah? Mau pamer kalau udah ngerjain PR?" semprot Sehun galak.

Teri adalah panggilan Sehun untukku. Menurutnya aku seperti ikan teri; kurus, kering, dan tak menarik. Ditambah lagi bau amis. Padahal, aku tidak. Bau amis, maksudku.

Heechul segera berdiri untuk membelaku karena tahu aku cepat menangis dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

"Itu gue yang lempar. Lo mau apa?" seru Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling manis. Sehun pernah menembak Heechul sebulan yang lalu –dan bulan-bulan sebelumnya– tapi Heechul sama sekali tak tertarik padanya.

"Ah nggak, Chul. Aku kira si teri ini yang lempar," kata Sehun tergagap-gagap. Rupanya dia masih menaruh hati pada Heechul.

"Kalo emang dia yang ngelempar, lo mau apa?" hardik Heechul lagi.

Aku sangat bersyukur punya teman seperti Heechul. Sudah cantik, berani pula.

"Ng…. nggak apa-apa kok. Nih aku kembaliin." Sehun mengembalikan bukuku, lalu segera kembali ke depan jendela, membetulkan rambutnya yang tadi sudah gepeng.

"Dasar cowok sinting," umpat Heechul, lalu segera menyalin lagi.

Bisa dibilang, aku sangat mengagumi Heechul. Dia sangat cantik. Ayahnya orang Amerika Latin –Venezuela tepatnya. Kulit Heechul keemasan, rambutnya panjang kemerahan. Bentuk tubuhnya dinilai sembilan koma lima oleh cowok-cowok di kelas.

Hebat, kan? Dia bernilai sembilan koma lima, sementara sahabatnya bernilai tiga koma lima. Benar-benar cocok dan saling melengkapi. Kami seperti Ying dan Yang saja. Walaupun demikian, Heechul sangat tidak berbakat dalam bidang ilmu pengetahuan apalagi seni. Juga hubungan dengan orang lain. Setidaknya kupikir begitu. Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun, atau berteman dengan siapa pun kecuali aku.

Lima menit kemudian, Kwon _seonsaengnim_ , guru kimia kami, masuk. Semua murid kembali ke kursinya masing-masing.

"Argghhh!" Heechul berteriak karena PR-nya belum selesai.

Sehun pun segera menyingkir dari jendela di sebelah kursiku.

"Baik, anak-anak. Sekarang, _Ssaem_ akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada seorang murid baru pindahan dari Busan. Silahkan masuk," kata Kwon _Ssaem._

Terdengar dengungan keras di seluruh kelas. Semua orang bergumam, meributkan tentang kira-kira cewek atau cowok, cantik atau cakep, dan lain sebagainya. Yang jelas, hanya aku dan Heechul yang tidak. Heechul bahkan mencuri waktu ini untuk meneruskan menyalin PR.

Ketika Sooyoung masuk –yah, kupikir dia yang bernama Sooyoung, karena gambaran Hangeng _oppa_ tentangnya tepat sekali– semua mahkluk bertitel laki-laki segera meneteskan air liurnya. _Well_ , tidak segitunya, sih. Tapi yang jelas, mulut mereka semua menganga lebar

Tingginya kutaksir seratus enam puluh tujuh. Beratnya empat puluh delapan kilogram. Dan ukuran dadanya pasti tidak kurang dari tiga puluh enam. Aku yakin sekali. Aku melirik Heechul, yang ternyata sudah meletakkan pensilnya dan memandang sengit ke arah Sooyoung.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri," kata Kwon _Ssaem_. _Seonsaengnim_ itu juga tampak tertarik dilihat dari posisi berdirinya yang kelewat dekat dengan Sooyoung.

Sooyoung nyaris tak bisa menengok ke kanan karena akan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kwon _Ssaem_ yang penuh kerut.

"Nama saya Choi Sooyoung, saya baru pindah dari Busan," kata Sooyoung tanpa malu-malu layaknya anak baru.

Kalau aku, pasti sudah tergagap-gagap tak karuan.

"Rumahnya dimana?" sahut Changmin, teman sekelasku yang sangat konyol. Anak-anak menyambutnya meriah.

"Di Pyeongchang-dong. Nomor berapanya saya belum hafal. Maaf,ya."

"Dimaafin….," sahut anak-anak cowok serempak.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Heechul, bahkan dari jarak dua meter darinya.

"Terus, nomor telepon?" sahut Chanyeol dari pojok kelas. Semua anak cowok tiba-tiba menyiapkan pulpen dan kertas.

Sooyoung tersenyum simpul, "Saya belum hafal juga. Maaf lagi, ya."

Terdengar desahan kecewa dimana-mana.

"Nomor HP aja deh!" Chanyeol belum mau menyerah.

"Saya gak punya HP. Mau beliin?"

Serentak, semua cowok mengangguk. Entah itu yang punya uang atau yang tidak, mungkin akan segera mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu sepulang sekolah. Terserah mereka sajalah.

"Baik. Sekarang kamu duduk di depan saya. Chen, coba pindah." Kwon _Ssaem_ segera mengusir Chen.

Ya ampun, _seonsaengnim_ ini. Apa dia sudah tak ingat umur? Tak ingat anak-istri? Ups, sampai lupa. Kwon _Ssaem_ tidak punya anak dan istri. Dia masih bujangan. Bujangan berumur empat puluh tiga tahun. Menyedihkan.

Aku melirik Heechul lagi. Dia memutar-mutar bola matanya ketika Sooyoung melenggang ke kursi yang di sediakan.

 **SPECIAL**

Siangnya di kantin…..

"Apa sih bagusnya dia?" seru Heechul emosi.

"Dia bagus," kataku jujur, membuat Heechul langsung cemberut. "Dia cocoknya jadi model," tambahku, tanpa maksud memperkeruh suasana.

" _Yeah, right_. Model Playboy atau TTS lima ratusan yang biasa dijual di pinggiran jalan," kata Heechul ketus.

Aku bisa maklum kalau Heechul iri berat dengan Sooyoung. Jadi, aku biarkan dia mengoceh tentang Sooyoung selama beberapa menit. Aku tidak berniat mendengarkan. Aku malah mencari-cari sosok Donghae _oppa_ di sekeliling kantin. Biasanya, dia ada di meja pojok dengan Hangeng _oppa_.

Dia ada di sana!

Donghae _oppa_ selalu duduk bersama Hangeng _oppa_ , bahkan sejak awal kami pacaran. Dia tak pernah punya inisiatif untuk melakukan apa pun terhadapku. Hangeng _oppa_ , orang yang kuanggap kakakku, juga tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mengingatkan Donghae _oppa_ bahwa aku adalah pacarnya, orang yang seharusnya lebih diperhatikan daripada sahabatnya.

Ya Tuhan, Heechul masih saja mengoceh. Kenapa semua harus tentang dirinya, sih? Dia tak peduli soal masalahku dengan Donghae _oppa_. Masalahku jauh lebih berat darinya, yang cuma kedatangan saingan.

Sementara aku? Aku adalah cewek termalang di dunia yang punya pacar supersegalanya, tapi sama sekali tidak perhatian padaku! Seseorang –yang kukira sahabatku– hanya menggerutu soal hal-hal yang tak penting seperti cara jalan Sooyoung yang kayak bebek lah, senyumnya yang palsu lah, atau apalah yang tak ingin kudengar. Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang.

"Hyuk! Kamu denger aku gak sih!" teriak Sooyoung mengagetkanku.

"Denger," jawabku sekadarnya. Aku hanya mendengar sedikit-sedikit, tapi peduli apa. Aku punya masalah yang lebih penting di sini. Pacarku lebih dekat dengan kakakku daripada aku!

" _Oh yeah?_ " Alis Heechul mengangkat sangsi. "Apa coba?" Heechul mencoba mengujiku.

"Ng…. Sooyoung jalannya kayak bebek?"

"Bener banget! Udah gitu sok kecentilan lagi di depan cowok! Emang dasar..."

Ya ampun, Heechul. Aku ingin pingsan rasanya. Aku menatap ke arah Donghae _oppa_ lagi dan di sana ada… Sooyoung. Sooyoung? Mau apa dia di sana? Semoga bukan untuk menggoda Donghae _oppa_ …. Ya Tuhan, biarkan Sooyoung suka pada Hangeng _oppa_! Jangan sampai dia tiba-tiba naksir Donghae _oppa_ , mengingat Donghae _oppa_ seratus kali jauh lebih imut dari kakakku!

Mereka tampak sedang bercanda. Dan aku di sini sendirian. Walaupun ada Heechul, tapi sama sekali tak terasa. Dia masih saja mengoceh tentang Sooyoung, tanpa sadar Sooyoung sudah bersama Hangeng _oppa_. Dan Donghae _oppa_. Ya ampun, rasanya seperti ada di Temptation Island. Melihat pacarku asyik bercanda dengan cewek lain, sementara aku di sini bengong dengan cewek bawel. Semoga saja aku bisa berakhir dengan indah seperti Andy dan Shannon –dilamar setelah sepuluh menit acara itu selesai.

"Hyuk, kamu dari tadi ngeliatin apa sih? Perasaan kamu gak konsen sama cerita aku," protes Heechul setelah sadar aku tak mendengarkannya, bahkan dari awal dia bercerita.

Heechul segera mengikuti arah pandangku. Seperti yang telah kuduga, dia segera mengamuk melihat orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakannya ada bersama orang yang disukainya.

"Dasar cewek sialan! Ngapain dia di sana! Dasar gak tahu malu!" teriak Heechul tanpa memperdulikan volume suaranya yang stereo.

"Sshhtt! Chul, nanti kedengeran!" seruku khawatir.

"Emang maksudnya itu! Biar dia denger!" sahut Heechul lagi.

Aku kadang heran pada sahabatku ini. Dulu, dia setengah mati menolak Hangeng _oppa_ dengan alasan dia culun lah, tidak keren lah, dan alasan-alasan lainnya yang menyangkut duniawi. Sekarang, setelah Hangeng _oppa_ mulai membaca majalah laki-laki dan meminum minuman yang entah apa itu, Heechul setengah mati tergila-gila padanya. Dan saat ini, saingannya menyukai gebetannya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepala Hangeng _oppa_ kalau tahu dua cewek tercantik di sekolah ini sedang mengejarnya. Pasti dia bisa pingsan saking senangnya.

Aku menatap Donghae _oppa_ lagi. Dia menangkap tatapanku, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa. Sangat manis. Membahayakan. Serius, nih. Senyumannya bisa berbahaya bagi semua cewek di dunia ini.

Aku membalasnya. Berarti masih aman. Dia masih milikku.

"Kali aja dia suka sama Donghae _oppa_ , Hyuk!" seru Heechul tiba-tiba, membuatku nyaris terkenan serangan jantung.

"Apa?!" sahutku tak terima.

"Yah, bisa aja, kan? Aku sih berharapnya gitu."

"Kok jahat sih?"

Heechul mendesah. "Bukannya jahat, Hyuk. Kalao cewek itu suka sama Donghae _oppa_ , nggak ada pengaruhnya, kan? Hangeng _oppa_ pernah bilang ke aku, sekali Donghae _oppa_ suka sama cewek pasti nggak bakal ngelirik cewek lain."

Heechul memang tahu cara membuatku sedih sekaligus senang. Hangeng _oppa_ juga pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi dia Hangeng _oppa_. Orang yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Oh ya, gimana kamu sama Donghae _oppa_ , udah ada kemajuan?" Akhirnya Heechul menanyakan sesuatu tentangku.

"Belum. Kemaren dia ngobrol sedikit sih sama aku. Tapi keburu ada Hangeng _oppa_ ," keluhku.

"Ya ampun… kalian tuh pasangan paling ngebosenin di seluruh dunia. Ngobrol dikit aja pake dibanggain! Heran deh, gimana sih kalian bisa pacaran?" Heechul kemudian geleng-geleng.

Aku juga heran mengapa aku dan Donghae _oppa_ bisa pacaran. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku pun larut dalam lamunan.

 **SPECIAL**

Dua bulan yang lalu, seperti biasa, Donghae _oppa_ datang lagi ke rumahku untuk bermain PS2 dengan Hangeng _oppa_. Hangeng _oppa_ sedang mandi dan meninggalkan Donghae _oppa_ sendirian di kamarnya. Aku masuk ke kamar Hangeng _oppa,_ bermaksud mengambil CD Blackstreet yang dipinjamnya dan mendapati Donghae _oppa_ sedang membereskan kaset-kaset PS yang berantakan. Aku ingat saat itu aku langsung berkeringat dingin. Badanku serasa kaku di depan pintu,

Donghae _oppa_ memandangku, lalu tersenyum dan menanyakan sedang apa aku di sana.

Aku bilang padanya –dengan tergagap– kalau aku mau mencari CD Blackstreet-ku, tapi aku tak tahu letaknya. Dengan wajah imutnya, Donghae _oppa_ menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Segera aku sambut tawarannya dengan senang hati.

Sepuluh menit aku mencari CD itu di seluruh kamar Hangeng _oppa_ , tapi tak ketemu juga. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari di tumpukkan kaset PS. Donghae _oppa_ membantuku mencarinya. Aku ingat persis seberapa dekat wajahku dengan wajahnya ketika kami mengobrak-abrik kaset-kaset PS itu. Karena hanya terpaut sepuluh senti, bukannya ikut mencari, aku malah memandangi wajahnya. Aku tahu mungkin saat itu ekspresi wajahku sangat-sangat menjijikkan untuk dilihat. Yang jelas aku benar-benar terpesona dengan Donghae _oppa._

Donghae _oppa_ menyadarinya, lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Dia bertanya ada apa di wajahnya.

Aku hampir tergoda untuk mengatakan ada wajah Brad Pit di sana. Tapi aku–yang entah kemasukan setan apa–malah berkata bahwa di wajahnya ada kotoran, lalu mengusapnya dengan tanganku. Asal tahu saja, aku hampir pingsan saking senangnya.

Dia berterima kasih atas kebohonganku.

Sampai sekarang, sebenarnya aku masih merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi rasa bersalah yang jelas menyenangkan, sampai-sampai aku tidak merasa menyesal telah melakukannya.

Lalu, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa dia sudah punya pacar. Sepertinya sore itu aku sudah kemasukan arwah Jessica atau nenek moyangnya.

Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu berkata, "Emangnya kenapa kalo belom?"

Aku, dengan wajahku yang parah karena mulutku menganga, menjawabnya. "Ya nggak apa-apa. Nanya doang. Kayaknya _oppa_ tiap malem minggu ngepelin Hangeng _oppa_ mulu."

Dia tertawa sejenak –cute banget– lalu berkata lagi. " _Oppa_ belum punya pacar."

Dan aku sore itu benar-benar _on fire_ berkata, "Wah, ada lowongan dong." Sumpah mati, aku bermaksud bercanda.

Tapi Donghae _oppa_ menatapku dengan pandangan menilai sejenak –yang kukira bercanda juga– lalu berkata, "Emang kamu mau jadi pacar _oppa_?"

Ekspresi wajahku waktu itu pasti sangat jelek, tapi aku menjadi berani, "Mau aja. Asal _oppa_ nggak bercanda." Sungguh saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang kubicarakan.

Senyum Donghae _oppa_ semakin miring saat berkata, " _Oppa_ serius kok. Tapi syaratnya, kamu harus tahan sama _oppa_ apa adanya."

Pada titik itu, aku bersedia menerima apa pun syarat yang dia ajukan. Terjun dari Namsan Tower pun akan aku lakukan, kalau dia benar-benar memintanya. Setelah dia menembakku, aku segera menangis terharu di kamarku. Aku sudah jadian dengan cowok paling cakep di sekolahku. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih membahagiakanku dari ini?

 **SPECIAL**

"Hmm…"

Tanpa sadar, aku mengeluh. Aku tak mengira kalau jadinya akan seberat ini. Pacaran dengannya sama saja tidak pacaran sama sekali. Keadaannya tidak jauh berubah dari sebelum dia menembakku. Kenyataan itu tentu saja menyakitkan. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah, yah, mendekatiku. Dalam hal apa pun. Paling-paling hanya tesenyum, mengobrol, atau hal-hal kecil seperti itulah, yang membuatku tidak merasa istimewa sebagai pacarnya.

"Kenapa, Hyuk?" Suara Heechul membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah… Nggak kenapa-napa!" sahutku cepat.

"Balik ke kelas yuk?" ajak Heechul.

"Ayo!"

Aku bangkit, lalu mengikuti Heechul berjalan menuju kelas. Heechul benar. Aku dan Donghae _oppa_ adalah pasangan paling membosankan sedunia. Aku rasa aku harus bertindak secepatnya.

 _Lee Donghae_

 _The Most Wanted Male on SMU 1_

 _PACARAN DENGAN LEE HYUKJAE?_

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat namaku terpampang di majalah dinding sekolah. Artikel tentang Donghae _oppa_ ternyata sudah menjadi artikel tetap di majalah dinding ini. Nyatanya, wajah imut Donghae _oppa_ selalu menghiasinya sepanjang minggu sebulan terakhir. Dan di edisi ini, aku dibawa-bawa.

Aku membacanya lebih lanjut.

 _Lee Donghae. The most wanted male in SMU 1 tahun ini dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sedang dilanda gosip hebat. Donghae, demikian panggilan akrabnya, digosipkan berpacaran dengan murid perempuan yang biasa saja bernama Lee Hyukjae, anak kelas 1-3._

 _Menurut sebuah sumber, Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berpacaran sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi sebuah sumber lainnya, yaitu Jessica Jung –siswi cantik nan rupawan, dengan tinggi tubuh 165cm, ketua Cheerleader SMU 1 yang menjuarai setiap pertandingan cheerleader– mengatakan gossip itu hanya akal-akalan Hyukjae, yang ingin mendapatkan ketenaran semata. Menurutnya, sangat tidak mungkin Donghae mau dengan anak yang sangat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak punya kelebihan sama sekali (menurut Jessica). Seperti yang terlihat, Donghae dan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat berdua. Malah terkesan tidak saling mengenal._

 _Menurut sumber lainnya, Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya teman semata, hanya karena sahabat dekat Donghae, yaitu Tan Hangeng tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak dari Hyukjae._

Ya ampun. Bahkan, masalah seperti ini sudah menjadi masalah bersama. Aku mau mati saja!

 **TBC**

Seperti yang sudah tercantum di disclaimer. Cerita ini punya kak **ORIZUKA** dengan judul yang sama dan sub judul yang sama pula. Saya hanya mengganti tokoh dan latar tempat dan beberapa bagian. Selebihnya sama dengan novel yang telah di cetak.

Awalnya sangat ragu buat post cerita ini karena ini bukan cerita aku. Aku bukan mau plagiat atau apa pun itu. Aku sangat suka dengan cerita ini, bahkan sudah aku baca berkali-kali.

Cerita ini bakal aku **lanjut** jika ada yang **menginginkan**. Tapi juga bakal aku **hapus** jika ada **memintanya** atau **berfikiran aku plagiat atau apa**. Jika kalian tidak suka, **tolong bicara baik-baik dengan bahasa yang sopan jika kalian merasa tersinggung** , atau apa pun itu maka akan saya hapus cerita ini.

Cerita ini aku tulis di sini karena aku pengen kalian juga ikut baca. Jika kalian mau kalian bisa membeli novelnya di toko buku kesayangan kalian.

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai?

Last, review please~^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : me and my PRINCE charming

Pairing : Lee DongHae & Lee HyukJae [HaeHyuk]

Disclaimer : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. Story by **ORIZUKA**. Saya cuma mengganti tokoh dan latar tempat dan beberapa bagian. Semuanya selain itu sama. Terimakasih.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah cowok yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai The Most Wanted Male di sekolahku. Selain super imut, dia juga keren, jago main basket, populer; pokoknya segalanya yang membuatnya berhak atas titel itu. Lalu, suatu hari, keajaiban terjadi. Aku, Lee Hyukjae, berhasil pacaran dengannya!

 **DREAM COMES TRUE**

Aku duduk termenung di ayunan depan rumahku, memikirkan artikel tentang aku dan Donghae _oppa_ yang sangat menyakitkan.

Memang benar aku tidak seperti Jessica. Atau Sooyoung. Atau Heechul. Aku biasa saja. Boleh dibilang aku terhitung di bawah standar. Tubuhku tidak berisi. Tinggiku tidak semampai. Dadaku tidak besar. Betisku seperti lobak putih. Wajahku tidak mulus. Sekarang saja aku punya jerawat kecil yang membentuk segitiga di dahiku. Aku tidak menyalahkan Donghae _oppa_ kalau dia tidak mau mencium dahiku.

Tapi Donghae _oppa_ tidak mencium. Jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Yang aku punya adalah bakatku. Dan juga otakku. Aku suka hal-hal berbau seni, seperti dance atau melukis. Dan aku adalah juara kelas semester lalu.

Tapi cowok keren tidak akan suka pada cewek pintar. Atau cewek yang tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat atau belepotan cat minyak. Jadi, ini sama sekali bukan kelebihan yang menguntungkan kalau menyangkut urusan cowok.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Donghae _oppa_ menerimaku menjadi pacarnya dua bulan lalu. Apa dia sedang taruhan dengan Hangeng _oppa_? Atau dia sedang mabuk? Atau mungkin sakau?

Ya ampun. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti ini? Donghae _oppa_ kan paling anti dekat dengan wine, bahkan _soju_ pun tidak.

Donghae _oppa_ tidak pernah sekali pun meneleponku. Aku bahkan ragu kalau Donghae _oppa_ tahu nomor _handphone_ ku. Aku sungguh sedih mengingatnya. Dia setiap hari datang ke rumah, tapi bukan untukku. Dulu, sebelum dia menjadi pacarku aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya karena kau sudah cukup senang Donghae _oppa_ datang. Sekarang? Aku sedih sekaligus marah kalau dia datang untuk kakakku.

Ya Tuhan, apa aku separah ini menyukai Donghae _oppa_? Wajahnya selalu saja terbayang bahkan saat aku tidak sedang tidur. Donghae _oppa_ yang memakai _jeans_ belel dan jaket biru tua… tampak sangat menawan. Dia mendekatiku… andai ini nyata…

"Hyuk?" bayangan itu tiba-tiba bersuara.

Aku langsung tersadar. Donghae _oppa_ yang ini bukan bayangan. Dia Donghae _oppa_ yang asli. Berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Hm?" gumamku, masih kaget.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

Sepertinya wajahku pucat karena terkejut atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha mengatur napasku lagi.

"Bagus deh. Hangeng ada?"

Hangeng _oppa_. Selalu saja Hangeng _oppa._ Kenapa tidak mencariku? Halo, aku ini kan pacarmu? Dan sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Harusnya kamu sadar dong, akhir pekan adalah waktu sepasang kekasih untuk bertemu.

"Selalu ada kan?" sahutku ketus. Aku sedang kesal setengah mati.

Donghae _oppa_ menatapku heran sesaat, lalu tersenyum samar. "Kamu pasti baca artikel di madding, kan? Aku juga kesel bacanya. Maunya apa sih mereka, ngorek-ngorek kehidupan pribadi orang lain aja."

Aku menatapnya takjub. Aku dianggap kehidupan pribadinya. Tiba-tiba, aku jadi mencintainya seperti dulu. Aku tidak peduli dia mau main dengan Hangeng _oppa_ atau main dengan _Appa._

Donghae _oppa_ menatapku lagi, yang masih terpukau. "Eh, salah ya, bukan itu masalahnya?" katanya sambil menunjukkan tampang _innocent_ -nya.

"Iya, itu masalahnya." Sahutku cepat. Inilah saatnya untuk bertanya kepada Donghae _oppa_ apa yang menyebabkannya tidak peduli kepadaku dan kehidupan romantisku.

Donghae _oppa_ menghela napas sebentar, lalu bersandar pada tiang ayunan. Aku-sangat-bahagia.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Si Jessica emang nggak ada kerjaan," kata Donghae _oppa_ , mengira aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata Jessica.

"Kenapa sih, _oppa_ mau pacaran sama aku?" tanyaku, setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian.

Donghae _oppa_ menatapku tajam.

"Yah, aku kan nggak cantik…" sambungku lagi.

"Emang _oppa_ pacaran sama kamu?" Tanya Donghae _oppa_ , yang segera membuat jantungku seolah melorot ke kaki. "Bercanda," tambahnya, sambil nyengir jail.

Kalau saja tak ada senyuman itu, pasti dia akan langsung kupukul. Seenaknya membuat orang hampir mati!

" _Oppa_ nggak menilai orang dari fisiknya. Bagi _oppa_ , kamu nyenengin." Kata Donghae _oppa_ santai.

Jujur, aku tak suka kata-katanya. Seakan aku orang jelek sedunia. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap menyukai Donghae _oppa_ yang tidak pernah membedakan orang. Sudah keren, baik pula. Jarang-jarang kan ada orang yang seperti itu? Yah, mungkin Brad Pitt.

"Tapi, apa _oppa_ nggak risih sama kata orang kalo kita pacaran? _Oppa_ kan keren, cakep, pujaan cewek-cewek… nggak malu punya pacar kayak aku?" sumpah mati, aku sangat sedih mengatakan ini. Sedih karena yang kukatakan benar.

Donghae _oppa_ kembali menatapku tajam. Kali ini, dia terlihat marah dan segera buang muka. " _Oppa_ nggak suka kamu ngomong kayak gitu," katanya tanpa melihatku.

Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Donghae _oppa_ adalah pangeran dalam dongeng anak-anak –apapun dongeng itu– dan aku hanya seekor itik buruk rupa.

Aku tak bicara apapun, karena satu kata saja keluar dari mulutku, air mataku pasti akan mengucur. Aku memang lemah dalam hal seperti ini. Perasaanku lebih rapuh daripada biskuit yang sudah basi. Donghae _oppa_ pun diam sampai lima menit berikutnya.

" _Oppa_ masuk dulu," katanya tiba-tiba, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Rasanya, seperti dia pergi dan tak kan kembali lagi.

Hei, kenapa aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Dia masuk ke rumahku. Jelas dia akan kembali lagi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Walaupun demikian, air mataku telah meluruh. Aku sangat menyesali diriku yang tidak punya apa-apa. Sangat tidak punya apa-apa, bahkan untuk diajak mengobrol selama setengah jam saja. Mungkin dia tidak tahan melihat wajahku? Atau malu jika dilihat orang sedang mengobrol denganku?

Ya Tuhan. Aku baru saja menemukan alasan kenapa Donghae _oppa_ tidak mau duduk berdua denganku di kantin. Aku segera menangis lagi karenanya.

 **DREAM COMES TRUE**

Saat ini, aku sudah berhadapan lagi dengan Donghae _oppa._ Aku sedang makan malam dengan seluruh keluargaku. Sedapat mungkin aku menunduk, menghindari pertanyaan mengapa-mataku-merah.

Aku makan dalam diam, sementara semua orang menceritakan kesibukannya. Aku merasakan tatapan Donghae _oppa_ , tapi aku tidak berani menatapnya balik. Sekarang, menatap wajahnya yang imut itu menyakitiku.

Selesai juga. Makan malamnya, maksudku. Aku langsung naik ke kamar tanpa melihat siapa pun lagi. Aku sangat takut untuk bertemu muka dengan Donghae _oppa_. Takut aku terluka lagi karena merasa tidak pantas untuknya.

Aku menyalakan komputerku dan membuka e-mail. Ada satu dari ibunya Heechul. Dia ada di Venezuela. Sebenarnya, ayah dan ibunya Heechul sudah tinggal di Venezuela sejak setahun silam. Tapi Heechul bersikeras unttuk tetap di Korea sampai dia selesai menempuh pendidikan sekolah menengahnya.

 _ **From: JungJaejoong**_

 _ **Subject: Hola, Hyukjae!**_

 _ **Gimana kabar kamu? Juga keluarga kamu?**_ **Imo** _ **dan**_ **Samchon** _ **baik-baik aja loh..**_

 _ **Hyuk,**_ **Imo** _ **mau tanya soal Heechul, dia masih betah di sana, nggak?**_ **Imo** _ **minta tolong, Hyuk, bujuk dia supaya pindah ke Venezuela ya…**_

 **Imo** _ **sama**_ **Samchon** _ **kangen banget soalnya. Kamu juga boleh ke sini, kok. Di sini cowoknya**_ **hot-hot** _ **loh.**_

 _ **Salam manis!**_

Aku tidak menyangkal cowok Venezuela _hot-hot._ Cuma mereka sudah pasti tidak mau sama aku. Lagi pula, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang se- _hot_ Donghae _oppa_. Aku yakin itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk membalasnya besok karena aku selain sedang tidak _mood_ , aku melihat e-mail dari Secret Admirer. Aku membukanya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

 _ **From: secretadmirer**_

 _ **Subject: Big HI**_

 _ **Hi Hyukjae! How are you doin'?**_

 _ **Why didn't you reply my message? I'm waiting for it…**_

 _ **Love.**_

 _ **-AC**_

Ya ampun. Siapa sih ini? Aku tak merasa memberikan alamat e-mail ku kepada cowok, kecuali Hangeng _oppa_. Aku memutuskan untuk membalasnya. Aku benar-benar penasaran.

 _ **To: secretadmirer**_

 _ **Subject: Curiousty**_

 _ **Hi there, my secret admirer!**_

 _ **WHO ARE YOU?**_

Aku mengirimnya. Setengah menit kemudian, dia membalasnya. _Oh. My. God._ Dia sedang _online._

 ** _AC : How are you?_**

 _ **Hyukjae : Fine. WHO are you?**_

 _ **AC : Don't you remember me?**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Nope. So who are you?**_

 _ **AC : Guess!**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Don't want to. Just say it.**_

 _ **AC : You lost your sense of humour, Hyukjae.**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Whatever. I'm not in the good mood tonight.**_

 _ **AC : Lol. Ok, ok. I'm Andrew. Remember?**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Glup. Andrew Christian?**_

 _ **AC : Yup. You still remember, then.**_

 _ **Hyukjae : For God's sake! How's Paris?**_

 _ **AC : You ask about Paris? How about me?**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Lol. Sorry, I love it a lot. So how are you?**_

 _ **AC : Good. And so is Paris. Still the same, you know… the tower, the kisses…**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Lol. So… you still have crush on me huh?**_

 _ **AC : Absolutey. When will you get in France? Can't wait to see you..**_

 _ **Hyukjae : Well, it'll be the most impossible dream I've ever had. Why don't you get here?**_

 _ **AC : Can't. Busy by college. Just got C- in my paper.**_

Aku mengobrol dengan Andrew selama dua jam penuh. Andrew Christian adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas terkenal di Paris yang aku kenal dari sebuah forum situs seni beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami sama-sama tertarik pada karya-karya Michael Angelo. Aku sangat senang dapat berkenalan dengannya. Aku pernah bermimpi terbang ke Prancis dan menikah dengannya, lalu mempunyai anak-anak bernama Michael, Leonardo, dan Monalisa. Tetapi mimpi hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi kemudian, aku hidup di dunia mimpi. Buktinya aku pacaran dengan Donghae _oppa_.

Bukan berarti aku aku menyukai Andrew sebagai cowok. Kalau sudah mempunyai kesamaan dengan orang, pasti menyenangkan. Ada yang bisa dibicarakan setiap bertemu, bukannya saling berdiam diri seolah tak kenal. Andrew sangat baik dan penyabar, setidaknya begitu kesan yang kutangkap dari kata-katanya. Yang jelas, dia perhatian padaku. Dia, seseorang yang tak pernah kulihat wajahnya, yang ada di belahan dunia lain, dan yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapaku, perhatian padaku.

Donghae _oppa_ , yang kulihat setiap hari, yang satu sekolah denganku, dan yang adalah pacarku, tidak pernah mau terlihat bersamaku.

Aku sungguh-sungguh sedang mengalami dilema. Dan depresi berat. Juga haus setengah mati.

Jadi, aku menyeret kakiku untuk turun ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu strawberry. Segelas susu strawberry biasanya bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa stress ringanku. Sekarang, sepertinya aku butuh segentong penuh susu strawberry, yang tentunya tak bisa ku buat tanpa membuat orang-orang curiga.

Saat aku keluar kamar, aku langsung berhadapan dengan Donghae _oppa_. Ternyata, dia sudah mau pulang. Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Sakit di hati karena melihat Donghae _oppa_ yang sekarang menatapku datar. Aku segera melangkah ke tangga, benar-benar tak tahan menghadapinya.

"Hyuk," kata Donghae _oppa_.

Aku berhenti. Donghae _oppa_ memanggilku. Yang tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah sih, tapi biasanya tak bermakna. Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Apa?" sahutku, mencoba tegar. Aku tahu aku sebentar lagi akan menangis. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu marah, ya?" tanyanya manis.

Ya Tuhan, dia imut sekali. Aku tak bisa marah kepadanya. Tapi aku tetap kesal dengan diriku sendiri, dengan kenyataan kalau aku tidak secantik yang lain. Air mataku mengalir lagi. Agaknya tak mau berhenti kali ini.

Donghae _oppa_ menatapku bingung.

Sebenarnya, aku tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Donghae _oppa_. Namun, apa boleh buat, aku memang lemah. Dan jelek. Dan tak punya kelebihan apa-apa.

"Hyuk, maafin aku, ya," kata Donghae _oppa_ sambil mendekatiku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah. "Tadi aku mungkin agak keras, tapi aku emang nggak suka kalo kamu ngomong yang macem-macem."

Aku menangis semakin keras. Donghae _oppa_ tidak mengerti. Bukan dia yang aku tangisi, tapi aku sendiri. kenapa aku bisa jadi orang sepayah ini. Donghae _oppa_ masih menatapku serba salah, lalu membiarkan aku menangis hingga sepuluh menit ke depan.

Sekarang, air mataku sudah habis sama sekali. Tapi, Donghae _oppa_ masih berdiri di depanku.

"Udah puas nangisnya?" tanya Donghae _oppa_ sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apa sih masalahnya?" tanya Donghae _oppa_ lagi.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk mencurahkan semuanya kepada Donghae _oppa_.

"Coba aku secantik Jessica! Coba aku gaul kayak Heechul! Coba aku seseksi Sooyoung! Coba aku nggak terlahir jelek kayak gini! Pasti _oppa_ nggak akan malu duduk bareng aku!" sahutku tanpa henti. Jantungku berdegup kencang seolah baru mengikuti lomba lari.

Donghae _oppa_ menatapku tajam. Ku mohon, jangan dengan tatapan itu lagi. Jangan dengan mata itu…

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya," kata Donghae _oppa_ dingin. "Asal kamu tahu aja ya, kalo kamu kayak Jessica, _oppa_ nggak akan mau pacaran sama kamu."

Aku menatap Donghae _oppa_ dengan mata berair. Aku tak percaya dia mengatakannya. Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku senang.

"Dan… emangnya _oppa_ nggak pernah duduk bareng kamu, ya?" tanya Donghae _oppa_ , kali ini nadanya sudah ramah seperti biasa.

Aku menggeleng pelan. " _Oppa_ selalu duduk bareng Hangeng _oppa_."

"Itu kan karena kamu selalu duduk bareng Heechul. Ntar _oppa_ cengo dong ngeliatin kalian ngobrol soal yang _oppa_ nggak ngerti," kata Donghae _oppa_ sambil tersenyum.

Jadi, itu alasannya dia tidak pernah mau duduk denganku. Aku sangat meyesal sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak pada Donghae _oppa_.

"Oh, gitu. Aku kira…"

"Nggak usah mikir yang macem-macem," kata Donghae _oppa_ cepat, memotong kalimatku. " _Oppa_ pulang dulu, yah," katanya lagi sambil bergerak pergi.

" _Oppa,_ tunggu!" seruku sambil menahannya, membuatnya segera berbalik. " _Oppa_ besok mau ngapain?"

" _Oppa_ ada latihan basket. Emang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ng…. gimana kalo besok kita ng…. nonton?" aku tak tahu lagi siapa diriku. Bisa-bisanya aku mengajaknya nonton!

Donghae _oppa_ tidak tampak terkejut. Dia tampak sibuk berpikir.

"Emang _oppa_ belum pernah ngajak nonton kamu, ya?" tanyanya polos.

Ha?! Kapan sih dia pernah mengajak aku nonton? Aku menggeleng, menghindari umpatan yang bisa ku keluarkan. Aku gemas padanya. Kadang, dia bisa seperti terkena amnesia berat.

"Ya udah. Jam berapa? Abis _oppa_ latihan aja ya? Ntar _oppa_ jemput."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Semoga Donghae _oppa_ tidak menganggapku gila.

Tapi Donghae _oppa_ tak pernah begitu. Dia hanya tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, lalu menghilang di tangga.

Aku akan nonton film dengan Donghae _oppa_! Aku akan nonton dengan cowok yang paling cakep di seluruh dunia!

Andrew Christian dan anak-anak kami segera menghilang begitu saja dari benakku.

Aku pun kembali masuk ke kamar sambil menari-nari tak jelas.

 **TBC**

Karena banyak yang minta lanjut jadi saya lanjutin:)

Terima kasih atas review, follow, dan fav nya~

Btw ini mau di lanjut? Yakin? Karena chap depan akan lebih menyiksa Hyukjae kiyehehehehe. Mengundang air mata untuk keluar pokoknya /halah

Sosok _**AC**_ sudah saya keluarkan di sini. Silahkan tebak, yang benar dapat kecup basah dari Donghae _oppa_ wkwkwk. Sekian~

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai?

Last, review please~^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : me and my PRINCE charming

Pairing : Lee DongHae & Lee HyukJae [HaeHyuk]

Disclaimer : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. Story by **ORIZUKA**. Saya cuma mengganti tokoh dan latar tempat dan beberapa bagian. Semuanya selain itu sama. Terimakasih.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah cowok yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai The Most Wanted Male di sekolahku. Selain super imut, dia juga keren, jago main basket, populer; pokoknya segalanya yang membuatnya berhak atas titel itu. Lalu, suatu hari, keajaiban terjadi. Aku, Lee Hyukjae, berhasil pacaran dengannya!

 **PROMISES, PROMISES**

"Yang bener kamu, Hyuk!" sahut Heechul ketika aku menyampaikan berita kalau aku akan pergi nonton film dengan Donghae _oppa_.

Saat ini, kami sedang bersantai di rumahku, menonton episode-episode terdahulu Dawson's Creek yang kupinjam dari penyewa video.

"Beneran! Oh ya, Chul, aku sampe lupa. Kemaren Jaejoong _imo_ ngirim e-mail ke aku, katanya aku disuruh ngebujukin kamu ke Venezuela."

"Ya ampun, _mommy_! Nggak ada matinya nyuruh aku ke sana!" keluh Heechul sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sudah terlihat sempurna.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Aku tak mau lagi memberitahunya walaupun ibunya mengirim seratus e-mail per hari. Heechul sekarang sudah mengoceh tentang ketidakinginannya menjadi orang Venezuela yang paling tidak Venezuela. Menurutnya lebih baik menjadi orang Korea yang paling tidak Korea. Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi melihat dirinya yang lebih cantik jika ada di Korea, aku mulai paham. Di Venezuela mungkin tidak ada yang seperti Heechul. Apalagi yang seperti aku.

"Jadi…. Mau pake baju apa ntar?" sahut Heechul setelah selesai menghujat ibunya sendiri, juga Venezuela. Entah mengapa Heechul sangat tidak menyukai ibunya. Padahal ibunya membicarakan soal cowok _hot_. _Eomma_ ku tak pernah membicarakan cowok manapun, apalagi yang _hot_. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Baju apa, ya? Pengennya sih yang _special_ ," kataku sambil mengobrak abrik lemari baju. "Menurut kamu yang mana..?"

Heechul sudah tak lagi mendengarkanku. Dia sekarang berjarak lima sentimeter dari layar TV.

"Jen!" teriaknya histeris ketika Michelle Williams muncul di TV. Berondong jagungnya berterbangan ke segala arah.

Aku mendesah, menyadari tak banyak gunanya memintai Heechul pendapat sementara Michelle berakting di depannya. Dia terobsesi dengan gaya Michelle berdandan. Aku menarik sebuah rok mini yang dibelikan _Eomma_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah memakainya karena, yah, aku tidak pantas memakai apa pun yang tingginya di atas lututku.

Aku melempar rok itu sembarangan, mulai mengaduk-aduk lagi lemariku. Aku menemukan kaus berwarna pink. Aku tidak ingat pernah membelinya. Tapi yang jelas, kaus itu ada di lemariku dan kaus itu imut sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk memakainya nanti malam.

"Eh, punya siapa, nih?" Heechul mengacungkan rok miniku yang ternyata jatuh di hadapannya.

"Punya aku," sahutku tak peduli.

"Heh! Kenapa nggak pake yang ini aja! Keren, lagi!" jerit Heechul.

Aku memandangnya seakan dia gila. Memang sih, rok itu keren, tapi akan tampak aneh jika aku yang memakainya.

"Eh, dicoba dulu!" Heechul menyodorkannya kepadaku, lalu mengepaskannya ke pinggangku begitu aku memalingkan wajah. "Nah! Cocok, kan?" sahutya senang.

Mau tak mau, aku melihatnya juga. Memang tampak lumayan, sih. Tapi bisa-bisa Donghae _oppa_ pingsan kegelian kalau melihatku memakai rok ini.

"Yang bener aja, Chul. Aku kayak penguin pake rok!" seruku.

"Dicoba dulu deh! Kalo jelek aku nggak akan lagi ngasih saran apa pun lagi sama kamu! Cepet cobain!"

Aku mendesah, melepaskan celanaku, lalu mengenakan rok itu. Aku tak bisa memakai rok di atas lutut. Rok sekolahku saja panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut. Heechul biasa menjulukinya rok tanggung.

Heechul memegang kedua pipinya, lalu segera menarikku ke cermin. Aku sungguh tidak ingin bercermin sekarang. Pasti aku kelihatan konyol sekali.

"Apa kata aku, kan?" kata Heechul puas.

Tidak terlalu jelek. Malah, rok itu kelihatan manis sekali di tubuhku yang mungil. Aku segera meraih kaus pink yang tadi aku temukan, lalu mengenakannya. Aku seperti bukan aku.

"Ada yang kurang!" sahut Heechul, lalu segera beranjak ke arah tasnya. Sahabatku itu sedang mengambil kotak kosmetiknya. "Aku bakal ngedandanin kamu abis-abisan!"

Aku segera berlindung di balik tempat tidur. Jelas aku tidak suka dengan bagian abis-abisannya.

"Natural aja kok, Hyuk! Nggak usah takut! Kayak aku gini." Heechul menyadari ketakutanku. Aku akhirnya menurut saja. Heechul dan wajahnya terlihat sempurna bagiku.

Dengan cekatan, Heechul mengeluarkan alat-alat perangnya. Aku pernah dibelikan Lip Glide oleh ibuku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya, dengan kebiasaanku menjilat bibir, Lip Glide itu pasti lenyap tak berbekas setelah lima detik.

"Sini, liat ke kaca," sahut Heechul sambil mendorongku ke cermin.

Mulutku menganga lebar. Aku bahkan tak mengenal wajah di cermin. Seperti acara Oprah saja. Aku bisa menjadi orang lain dalam waktu sekejap. Sepertinya aku baru maju beberapa abad dari peradaban lamaku.

" _So cute,_ " komentar Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. "Kalo begini, Donghae _oppa_ pasti bakalan nagih mau nonton sama kamu lagi," tambahnya.

"Cantikan juga kamu," kataku, berusaha merendah.

"Yah, tapi seenggaknya kamu punya pacar." Heechul duduk di tempat tidurku.

Aku menatapnya simpati. Fakta bahwa cewek yang sangat cantik seperti dia belum punya pacar dari lahir memang sangat mengherankan. Dari dua puluh satu cowok yang datang dan menembak, dua puluh ditolaknya dengan halus. Satu orang sisanya ditolak mentah-mentah. Ya si Sehun itu.

Kenapa juga sih, Heechul harus suka pada Hangeng _oppa_ yang tampangnya hanya seperempat Sehun? Ah, tapi berhubung aku selalu diejek Sehun, aku lebih memilih Hangeng _oppa_. Setidaknya dia lebih bermoral daripada Sehun.

"Hangeng _oppa_ ke mana sih? Ke tempat cewek itu?"

"Nggak. Dia ikut ortu ke pernikahan temen mereka," jawabku sambil memasukkan dompet dan ponsel ke tas.

"Oh.. kamu janjian jam berapa?" tanya Heechul sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Pulang dia latihan. Jadi paling jam setengah tujuh nyampe."

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah aku pulang dulu. Kamu berani kan, sendirian di rumah?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengantar Heechul keluar. Heechul segera masuk ke Audi-nya yang secantik dirinya, kemudian menghilang di balik pagar.

 **PROMISES, PROMISES**

Aku memutuskan mengunggu Donghae _oppa_ di ayunan. Setelah mengunci rumah, aku duduk di sana sambil memandangi langit yang kelam.

Akhirnya, aku akan menonton dengan Donghae _oppa_. Artinya, ini adalah kencan pertama kami. Tanganku sudah berkeringat sekarang. Aku yakin lipstikku pun sudah hilang sama sekali. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk kalau sedang gugup, yaitu menggigiti kulit bibirku sampai tak bersisa. Kali ini, aku harus menahan diri. Aku tak mau menahan rasa perih setiap berbicara pada Donghae _oppa_.

Sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Donghae _oppa_ belum muncul, tapi dadaku mulai berdegup kencang. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jari tangan. Rambutku tidak kusut sama sekali –tidak pernah lagi sejak aku meluruskannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku melakukannya karena iri pada Jennifer Anniston dan Avril Lavigne yang tampak sangat nyaman menggerakkan rambutnya.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas dan Donghae _oppa_ belum datang juga. Aku melirik jamku setiap beberapa detik. Satu detik terasa selamanya bagiku. Mungkin Donghae _oppa_ sedang mandi atau apa…. Menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu diriku….

Pukul tujuh tepat. Jika Donghae _oppa_ tak datang di menit berikutnya, kami akan ketinggalan filmnya.

Tapi Donghae _oppa_ tidak datang setelah menit berikutnya. Dan menit berikutnya. Dan menit-menit berikutnya.

Sekarang, sudah pukul delapan. _Oppa_ kamu ke mana sih?

Air mataku sudah meleleh lagi. Dia pasti lupa padaku. Atau dia memang bohong waktu mengatakan akan menjemputku. Dia pasti hanya menggodaku. Atau dia sebenarnya tak pernah punya niat untuk pergi nonton denganku.

Memang benar dia tak punya niat. Aku yang mengajaknya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini? Aku jadi ingin bicara dengan seseorang. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di rumahku. Bahkan, tak ada siapa pun yang lewat. Tidak bahkan seekor hewan pun.

Pukul sembilan lima belas. Aku mulai kedinginan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar berharap Donghae _oppa_ tetap datang walaupun dia lupa. Tak mungkin dia lupa sampai besok.

Mungkinkah?

Pukul sebelas tepat. Dia tak juga datang! Donghae _oppa_ benar-benar melupakanku! Aku seharusnya tidak mengajaknya nonton. Mungkin dia malu jika kedapatan nonton denganku. Mungkin juga kemarin dia hanya berbasa-basi di depanku supaya aku tidak meraung-raung di rumahku sendiri.

Berjuta kemungkinan berkecambuk dalam kepalaku, tapi tak satu pun bisa menghiburku. Mungkin –kemungkinan terakhir– mungkin dia tak pernah menyukaiku.

Dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Aku tahu, tapi selama ini aku tak mau tahu. Aku tahu….

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar jeritan _Eomma_. Dan _Appa._ Juga Hangeng _oppa._

 **PROMISES, PROMISES**

"Hyuk?" suara _Eomma_ terdengar lembut di telingaku.

Aku membuka mata. Badanku terasa seperti terbakar, seolah sedang berbaring di atas bara api. Rupanya aku demam hebat.

" _Eomma_?" aku memegang tangan _Eomma_ erat. Tangan itu dingin sekali.

"Kamu demam, Hyuk. Kata dokter kamu hampir kena paru-paru basah. Kamu ngapain di luar?" kata _Appa_ dari belakang _Eomma_.

"Kamu nggak jadi nonton sama Donghae?" sahut Hangeng _oppa,_ yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Air mataku mengalir lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kita nemuin kamu jam dua belas malam pingsan di ayunan. Kamu gila ya? Untung gak ada orang jahat," kata Hangeng _oppa_ , lalu menghela napas.

Tadi malam aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang jahat. Satu-satunya yang jahat malam itu adalah Donghae _oppa_.

Hangeng _oppa_ melihat air mataku, lalu segera bangkit. Entah ke mana. _Eomma_ mengganti kompresku. _Appa_ mengelus tanganku lembut. Aku sangat bahagia mempunyai keluarga seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Aku segera tertidur lagi.

Andrew menyelipkan cincin perkawinan di jari manisku yang mungil. Cincinnya terlalu besar. Andrew menatapku bingung, lalu memasangkannya ke jari Heechul. Tahu-tahu Donghae _oppa_ datang dengan menunggang unta, lalu menarikku dan membawaku pergi. Unta itu bisa terbang. Aku sangat bahagia bisa terbang bersama Donghae _oppa_ , tapi tiba-tiba unta itu mengamuk ketika Donghae _oppa_ hendak menciumku. Aku terjatuh dari ketinggian Himalaya. Donghae _oppa_ menatapku dingin, tanpa berusaha meraihku sama sekali…..

"Aaahhh!" jeritku keras. Aku terbangun. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

Ya Tuhan. Mimpi tadi sangat buruk. Mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Lebih buruk dari mimpi yang pernah kudapat saat aku kecil –aku pernah mimpi dimakan naga ketika sedang buang air kecil di tepi jalan. Sejak itu, aku tak pernah lagi memaksa _Appa_ untuk berhenti di tengah jalan untuk buang air.

Aku memegang kepalaku, lalu bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang empuk. Tidak ada orang di kamarku. Sepi.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di depan kamarku. Salah satu dari suara itu terdengar seperti suara Donghae _oppa_. Aku segera menenggelamkan diri lagi di balik selimut dan berpura-pura memejamkan mata. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku tadi malam.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Dari langkah dan wangi tubuhnya yang memakai Benetton, aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Donghae _oppa_ duduk di sebelahku. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, tapi di lain pihak, aku sangat sebal padanya.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae _oppa_ lembut.

Aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi otakku melawan. Donghae _oppa_ sudah melupakanku tadi malam. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Air mataku menetes lagi. Harusnya aku tak menangis, karena Donghae _oppa_ bisa tahu kalau aku pura-pura tidur. Tapi kantung air mataku tak bisa kompromi.

"Hyuk, _oppa_ minta maaf banget," kata Donghae _oppa_ pelan. "Hyuk, maafin _oppa_ ya. _Please_."

Aku tetap memejamkan mata, walau aku yakin Donghae _oppa_ tahu aku tidak tidur.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae _oppa_ lagi, tapi aku bergeming.

Donghae _oppa_ mendesah pasrah, lalu terdiam sesaat. " _Oppa_ ketiduran abis latihan basket. _Oppa_ juga harus ngaku kalo _oppa_ baru inget pas Hangeng ngasih tahu soal keadaan kamu. _Oppa_ nyesel banget. Kamu seharusnya nggak nungguin _oppa_ sampe jam dua belas di luar rumah."

Dia baru ingat ketika Hangeng _oppa_ memberitahunya? Berarti dia sama sekali tak sadar? Aku jadi semakin kesal.

Walaupun dengan mata tertutup rapat, aku bisa merasakan Donghae _oppa_ menatapku serba salah. Tanpa kuduga, Donghae _oppa_ meraih tanganku yang panas. Lalu, menggenggamnya.

Sekarang, wajahku bertambah panas kira-kira lima puluh derajat lagi. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Kau harap Donghae _oppa_ tidak mendengarnya.

"Hyuk, _oppa_ bener-bener minta maaf. Kamu sakit demi nungguin _oppa_ … Ya ampun, Hyuk, _oppa_ nyesel banget." Donghae _oppa_ menyandarkan dahinya ke tanganku.

Aku mau pingsan!

"Hyuk?"

Aku masih diam tanpa membuka mata. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya, entah kenapa.

"Hyukjae, _oppa_ mau ngelakuin apa aja asal kamu nggak diem kayak gini," kata Donghae _oppa_ , yang langsung membuatku membuka mata.

Begitu melihat wajahnya, aku seratus persen memaafkannya. Wajahnya seperti anak-anak. Sangat polos. Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku selalu bisa memaafkan Donghae _oppa_. Mata yang dimilikinya.

"Apa aja?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata. Pasti mataku terlihat jelek dengan bekas air mata.

Donghae _oppa_ mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu, aku mau besok kita nonton. Nggak ada lupa-lupaan lagi." Kataku setengah mengancam.

Donghae _oppa_ segera tersenyum. "Kalo kamu udah sembuh. Nggak besok," katanya sambil –yang segera kusayangkan– melepaskan tanganku dan mengembalikannya di sebelah pahaku dengan lembut.

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Janji?" aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku.

Senyum Donghae _oppa_ semakin lebar saat dia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jariku. "Janji."

Aku akan melakukan apa pun unttuk mendapatkan senyum itu setiap hari. Oh ya, dan aku telah melupakan segala pikiranku soal kemungkinan-kemingkinan perasaan Donghae _oppa_ terhadapku. Mungkin aku tadi hanya sedang terbawa emosi atau apa.

 **PROMISES, PROMISES**

Heechul datang menjengukku, terlihat luar biasa khawatir. Aku segera menjelaskan duduk perkaranya kepadanya. Ternyata, dia mendapat kabar burung tentang keabsenanku dari majalah dinding edisi besok yang dipasang sepulang sekolah tadi. Di sana tertulis bahwa aku tertabrak truk besar gara-gara mengejar Donghae _oppa_. Aku tidak penasaran siapa sumber beritanya.

"Aku sekarang jadi tahu kelemahan Donghae _oppa_!" sahut Heechul setelah mendengar laporanku.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Kelemahannya! Yang bisa kamu pergunain! Mau tahu?" aku segera mengangguk. "Dia tuh kurang inisiatif!" sahut Heechul seolah menemukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Apa kamu nggak bisa ngasih tahu aku sesuatu yang aku nggak tahu?" sahutku kesal, hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang biasa Heechul lontarkan saat ia marah. Heechul kadang-kadang bisa jadi sangat bodoh.

"Ye… kalo kamu udah tahu, mestinya akalin, dong! Kamu harus lebih agresif! Kamu yang mestinnya punya inisiatif!"

"Aku nggak mau dibilang murahan!" sahutku. Tapi kupikir-pikir mengajaknya nonton lebih dulu juga termasuk murahan.

"Alah… udah nggak zaman, Hyuk! Nggak apa-apa, lagi! Buktinya, kamu ngajak nonton, dia mau. Kalo kata aku, dia tuh cuma nggak kepikiran cara pacaran yang romantis kayak apa. Kalo aku jadi kamu sih, aku bakalan agresif! Cowok macem dia, kalo kamu diem, bakalan jalan di tempat!"

Aku langsung membayangkan Donghae _oppa_ jalan di tempat, lalu terkikik sendiri. Detik berikutnya, aku memikirkan kata-kata Heechul. Sangat tak lucu jika aku menertawakan pacarku sendiri. Apalagi pacarku imut.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Heechul benar. Yah, apa pun yang dikatakannya selalu benar. Tapi, aku bukan Heechul. Aku tidak bisa agresif. Aku tipe cewek yang lebih baik diam daripada berterus terang. Walaupun demikian, kadang-kadang aku kemasukkan arwah cewek genit yang dengan seketika bisa bicara apa yang aku biasanya tidak pernah bicarakan. Seperti ketika aku mengajak Donghae _oppa_ nonton atau ketika aku ditembaknya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada pada tubuhku saat itu. Yang jelas, aku berterima kasih. Tapi jika harus melakukannya sendiri, aku sangat meragukan kemampuanku.

"Heh, Hyuk. Kok bengong? Agresif, agresif!" sahut Heechul seakan aku tuli atau apa.

"Kamu udah gila, ya? Aku bukan orang yang bisa…"

"Ngajak cowok nonton?" potong Heechul cepat.

Wajahku langsung memerah.

"Ayolah, beberapa jam yang lalu kamu ngajak dia nonton! Kamu pasti bisa lebih agresif dari itu! Kamu punya bakat itu!"

"Kamu bilang bakat? Bakat aku tuh _dance_ , ngelukis, juara kelas…"

"Terus kamu mau ngelukis kalo lagi kencan sama Donghae _oppa_? Atau malah belajar? Kamu gimana sih, katanya mau lebih romantis sama dia. Kalo Donghae _oppa_ bisa _dance_ sih nggak apa-apa, tapi dari pada kamu kena sikut sih mending nggak usah."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Terus aku harus gimana?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Nah! Itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi!" sahut Heechul semangat. "Gini. Langkah pertama kamu udah mantep, ngajak dia nonton…"

" _Thanks to_ Madonna, udah minjemin jiwanya ke aku…"

"Langkah kedua, kamu harus mulai minta dia duduk bareng kamu di kantin setiap hari! Aku bersedia pindah demi kamu…"

"Aku haru bilang apa? ' _oppa_ , mulai besok _oppa_ harus duduk bareng aku di kantin', gitu? Kalo gitu, mending aku mati aja deh."

"Lho, emang kenapa? Aku punya perasaan kalo Donghae _oppa_ tuh bakalan ngabulin apa pun permintaan kamu!"

"Chul, Donghae _oppa_ bukan jin…"

Heechul memelototiku.

Aku balas memelototinya.

"Yang aku maksud, kamu bakalan gampang minta apa pun sama dia. Kalo gue salah, gue mau ngerjain apa aja permintaan lo!" seru Heechul yakin, kata-kata kasarnya keluar begitu saja.

"Ngepel rumah aku?"

Heecul mengangguk mantap.

"Nyuciin baju-baju keluarga aku?"

Heechul mengagguk lagi walaupun sudah tak semantap yang pertama.

"Jangan kasih saran apa pun lagi ke aku?"

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak suka.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya, aku akan mencoba usul Heechul, walaupun seratus persen tak yakin.

"Ya, deh," sahutku akhirnya.

Heechul langsung melompat kesenangan.

 **TBC**

Chap 4 datang~

 _Sorry for typos and late update._

 _Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows_ ~

Review?


End file.
